ereijanfandomcom-20200213-history
Atrius
Atrius is a separate world similar to Ereijan. It was created by (unknown) after the War Era. King Karcelot was the first inhabitant, and practiced magic arts. Inhabitants Peace had begun to take root again, and a some mortals started living in Atrius; there was REDACTED, Jw980, Starboy4356, RampagingGoliath, Commander_Fox, HorseLunger, ScarabCoder, BuildsByGideon, Kered1, and Jw980. Artius Era Hedenlator came across a boy named Jw980. He was living with his brother, REDACTED. Hedenlator gave Jw980 a potion, which made him become violent and lash out against his brother REDACTED. REDACTED defended himself, and believed he had killed him. He was very mournful, and secluded himself in the wilderness. At this time, Hedenlator had been weak and mostly trapped in the Nether. However, he was able to manifest himself temporarily around the world, but could not do very much. Hedenlator then spared Jw980's life and enlisted him as his follower. Jw980 was deeply resentful towards his brother for nearly killing him and Hedenlator promised him revenge if he served him. Jw980 agreed and ended up freeing Hedenlator, and the two then retreated to another monarchy that resided in Atrius and assumed positions of power there. Jw980 became lord of a port-side trading town named Garrendale, meanwhile REDACTED and starboy4356 had met up and where traveling through the land. Perramos had been given a prophecy that showed how Hedenlator would die, it described two heroes that fit the description of REDACTED and starboy4356, so in order to stop them he appeared before them and locked them in prison. They then managed to escape and chased after him, they found themselves at the doorstep of Belvin Karcelot, King Karcelot Koshpaks great grandson. Belvin took them in and directed them to the port town of Garrendale, after several days of traveling they found Garrendale and encountered Jw980 there, alive and well. The brothers quickly returned to their bitter grudge against each other and began fighting, but Jw980 was being protected by Hedenlator's dark essence, so REDACTEDjaydenw980 was powerless to stop his brother. Belvin Karcelots brother, Enoch Karcelot, owned a local tavern in the town, so they found him and took refuge with him. Jw980 grew outraged at this and burned the town to the ground, afterwards he locked starboy4356 and REDACTEDjaydenw980 in prison again, but they escaped once again. They went before the court of Atrius and pleaded with the monarchy several times, Hedenlator appeared before them again and declared war on Atrius, immediately after which hoards of undead began attacking the kingdom in its entirety, many towns fell and many people died in that war. Karcelot Koshpak stood before the monarchs of Atrius and explained Perramos' prophecy to them, at which point REDACTEDjaydenw980 and starboy4356 began planning to kill Hedenlator, they explored long forgotten temples, cheated death, and fought many powerful foes, eventually leading them to acquire "Heavens Light", a legendary set of armor that was forged in Heaven and given to Mortals as a means of divine protection against Hedenlator. With this armor they challenged Hedenlator and Jw980 to a duel, Jw980 was killed in action during this fight, Hedenlator at this point revived The Tree of Death and planned to let it destroy Atrius for him. REDACTED sacrificed himself as well to destroy the tree, after this Hedenlator became enraged and challenged starboy4356 to a final showdown in which Hedenlator was sealed into the Nether with minor assistance from Karcelot Koshpak, Perramos, and Jw980, who just prior to his death betrayed Hedenlator. After this starboy was forced to leap into the Void, shortly afterwards starboy and REDACTED found themselves in the middle of a wilderness, deep within the world of Ereijan. Editor's Note: I genuinely forgot how much i hated this page and everything it stands for, somebody kill it with fire, please...